Vampire High
by EdwardCullen19182006
Summary: Isabella is a normal teenage girl with a normal life but that changes when her boyfriend bites her, she runs away from him and bumps into a school for all sorts of supernatural creatures... which is where she meets Edward the Gaurdian angel.
1. My vampire boyfriend

**Vampire high **

**I never knew that he wasn't human, no let me take that back I never knew was….. The living dead. Yep he is the undead or as we like to call them vampires. I never wanted this. If you think that he is the sparkly good kind of vampire you are going the opposite way sweetheart. I loved the vampires from the movies but I never wanted to be one exactly but now I am one of the undead. **

** My Vampire boyfriend **

"**oh come on" my boyfriend, Blake grumbled "no I'm not having sex with you" I hissed getting annoyed at him "please" he pleaded "no and that's final" I growled "why not?" he sobbed "because I don't want to" I replied and went back to the TV screen "please" he pressed "for the last time I said no" I grumbled "I'll be a good boy" he smiled "fine but after my show is over" I replied and when I turned around there was a different show on. "well" he said "well what?" I asked "are you going to?" he replied "yeah sure" I sighed and he carried me up the stairs, "are you sure?" I asked pathetically "I'm positive" he smiled at me admiring my naked body almost as much as I admired his. "Ready?" he asked positioning himself so his big cock in between my legs, not in me yet. I nodded and he pushed himself into me "oh god" I moaned as he filled me entirely "so tight, oh god" Blake groaned loving the feeling like I was. Then something changed, he began to kiss me while thrusting in and out like he was distracting me from something. I felt his lips against my throat down to my chest biting me the whole way down he kissed each nibble before returning to my neck…. Then he bit me I thought he was giving me a hickey when I heard the soft sucking sound I realized that he wasn't giving me a hickey he was drinking my blood. "Blake stop" I begged "Blake" I screamed then he let go and I saw it his glowing red eyes and his venom coated teeth, "what the hell!" I cursed "it's alright" he whispered "what's going to happen to me?" I whined "nothing too…bad" he smiled and I went unconscious. Then an awful burn came it was blazing through my body like fire, I wanted it to end. Finally it was over but I had this horrible pain in my throat… never have sex with a vampire. **


	2. Running away

**running away**

**"Bella please wake up!" Blake pleaded, why should I wake up to the person that ruined my life? "please" he pleaded. I decided to wake up so then he'll shut up, "what do you want?" I hissed "oh, good I thought you'd never wake up" he laughed "what the fuck did you do to me?" I demanded shoving him against a wall "I...I turned you" he stammered "into what?" I growled getting impatient "a vampire" he sighed looking down like he was guilty for what he has done "why would you do this to me?" I yelled "it was for the best" he snarled getting angry "how was it for the best?" I demanded "they would have killed you" he answered "well you know what" I asked "what?" he replied "I'd rather be dead" I hissed if I could still cry I would be. Before he could try to apologize I bolted, I didn't dare look back I didn't want to be reminded about those horrible memories. sure he felt guilty but he ruined my life and I won't be with someone who lies to me or turns me into something and not telling me first. I finally found I nice dry spot on the ground and decided to camp here. A few days ago i was a cheerleader with the perfect boyfriend and life, but now I'm a torn up mess who's running away from her life. I finally fell asleep I was hoping for happy dreams.. instead I was in my cheer outfit with my glowing red eyes and my fangs where covered in blood, I looked aroud everyone was killed, and I was the killer. I woke up gasping for air if I really even needed it, I hate my new life but sadly I can't kill myself because of this stupid curse. When I couldn't get myself to go back to sleep I decided to walk around to see if I could find someone or something to eat. Too my luck I found a building it was huge as I went to the front I heard people on the other side of the gate and smelled the blood. I got to the front and the gate had a big SH in the but in small black letters someone carved "welcome, to the school of supernatural creatures". I felt at home once I saw that. There must be tons of other creatures inside the gate... I couldn't wait to get inside **


	3. My new life has begun

Chapter 3

"Hello?" I called, no response. "anyone here?" I asked "who are you?" I heard someone call out "why should I tell you?" I asked protective of myself "if you want me to help you, you have to explain who you are" the voice replied "I'm Isabella and I'm running away from my psychotic vampire boyfriend" I replied, then the gates of my new home opened, I saw a girl with short black hair and cat like eyes, "what are you?" I asked "a shifter I mainly shift into cat like things" she said smiling "where am I? and who are you?" I asked "your at the school for everything supernatural and I'm lucy" she answered "is there any hot guys here?" I asked hopeful "tons each guy has at least a 12 pack here" she winked "seriously?" I sighed in awe thinking about all the hot guys "yup and one of the guys has a 48 pack" she smiled. I have to get to know that guy "well you probably would like to settle in now" she added "yeah it has been a rough day" I agreed "I'll go tell the headmaster that you are ready" she said and skipped away. I think I can gain to like it here, no abusive boyfriend, hot guys, not getting in trouble for doing something bad. "the leader, wants to talk to you" lucy replied "ok" I said concerned "he's nice" she said trying to soothe me. "so your Miss. Isabella" the so called headmaster smiled "yep that's me" I laughed nervously. "it's alright dear one" he said soothingly "what's your name if I may ask" I said bowing as if he was the king of France or something, "Lawrence, my name is Lawrence" he replied smiling "like Martin Lawrence" I chuckled "anyway" he coughed "yes" I answered "well if you want to stay, you have to tell me who bit you" he replied "that's it, I don't have to pay" I stammered "yep" he nodded "Blake Donavon" I replied "alright you are in room 509" he smiled and gave me the key for my room. "well I'll see you tomorrow" lucy smiled and she went off to bed and soon after I did the same.

(meanwhile with Blake)

"you bit a human without telling us!" Mark snarled "I'm sorry it was for the best" I stammered "if this happens again" he warned "I'll be killed" I sighed he left, mark was one of the leaders of our kind I just hope that he doesn't tell Lawrence. I messed up big time, I thought that she would love being a vampire the beauty and the not being able to get old apparently I was wrong… dead wrong. She is probably lost, wishing that I will find her. I will come for you my love.


End file.
